


The Path to Darkness

by Rosetta E Stone (DaphneKathyGoodman)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneKathyGoodman/pseuds/Rosetta%20E%20Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How exactly did Zane become evil? A story of how he entered into the darkness. Dubbed names used here. Please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Path to Darkness

The Path to Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh GX, who ever owns this owns it. I don't like how 4Kids didnt even explain how Zane became dark...

Prologue

He didn't know where he was exactly. He didn't even know what this thing was. There was some darkness in him, and his opponent was really pissing him off.

And he had no one. No one to help him through the defeat he had after the Pros. He lost everything, especially after the match with Aster Pheonix.

He wasn't sure what to do, but he had to find a way to defeat his opponent, without get shocked again, and regain his glory.

He can do that all on his own.


End file.
